I Will Always Love You
by isfa.id
Summary: KiHae?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pria manis terduduk diam di depan sebuah meja berwarna coklat dengan sebuah name tag yang terletak di atasnya, berbahan kaca mengkilap yang membuat bola matanya tergerak, membaca setiap detail huruf yang tertulis di sana. Wajah pucatnya sama sekali tak menghilangkan kadar manis padanya.

Dia tak bergeming saat seorang pria berpakaian putih khas seragam seorang dokter duduk bersebrangan dengannya di meja tersebut, yang memang adalah meja kerja seorang dokter yang namanya tertera pada name tag yang tengah pria manis tersebut lihat sedari tadi.

"Hem," dokter muda itu berdehem agar pria manis di hadapannya tak terlalu larut dalam diam, "Saya perlu berbicara dengan keluarga Anda," ucapnya kemudian setelah pria manis tersebut mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan mata sayunya. "Kapan Anda dapat membawa mereka kemari? Besok? Lusa?"

"Tak perlu," itulah jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir pria manis tersebut.

"Ini hal penting."

"Aku tahu," ucapan itu membuat dokter muda itu terdiam, ditatapnya wajah pucat pria manis yang merupakan pasien yang baru saja ia periksa beberapa saat yang lalu. "Leukemia? Kanker darah? Saya tahu, Anda tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."

"Keluarga Anda tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Sahabat? Orang terdekat Anda?"

"Tak ada yang tahu," jawab pria manis tersebut pelan.

Dokter muda itu menarik nafas panjang dan sedikit merapikan dasi hitamnya. "Sejak kapan Anda tahu."

"Tahun lalu."

"Dari mana Anda tahu tentang penyakit Anda?"

"Dokter yang memeriksaku sebelum Anda."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia memberitahu hal sepenting ini, tanpa melibatkan siapapun dari orang terdekat Anda?"

**- isfa_id -**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang pria dengan jaket hitam yang menutupi kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan itu berlari membiarkan sepatu kets hijaunya melindungi kakinya dari panasnya jalanan yang tengah ia tapaki, hingga kini ia terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan dengan warna khas putih, dan ini entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Hah, hah," ia mengatur nafasnya setelah berada di bagian receptionis dan mempertanyakan sesuatu pada suster jaga, yang membuat suster dengan rambut hitam terkuncir itu segera mencari sesuatu yang dipertanyakan oleh pria tersebut dalam komputernya.

Suster itu menggeleng, membuat wajah pria tersebut murung, dengan setitik keringat yang mengaliri pelipisnya.

Dengan langkah tertatih ia membalik tubuhnya setelah membungkuk lemah pertanda ucapan terima kasih.

"Kau di mana sayang? Aku sudah mencarimu sejauh ini."

Langkah gontainya terus membimbingnya menuju pintu rumah sakit yang kesekian kalinya membuatnya kecewa, karena orang yang ia cari ternyata tak ada di sana. Ia melewati setiap langkah tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk seakan enggan untuk menampakkan wajah sedihnya, hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dokter Kim?"

Dokter Kim, pria yang tengah gundah itu berhenti, mengangkat kepalanya perlahan diiringi dengan perputaran tubuhnya guna untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, dan "Dokter Choi," kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dokter Choi, bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya berjalan mendekatinya, menampakkan sebuah senyum sedikit angkuh, "Sedang apa Anda di sini? Bukankah Anda bertugas di rumah sakit Mokpo?"

"Aku mencari seseorang," itulah jawaban yang diberikan Kim.

"Oh~" dokter Choi kembali tersenyum padanya, dengan kepala yang sedikit menoleh ke kiri, memperhatikan keramaian dari pengunjung rumah sakit di sekitar mereka. "Eum," dia kembali bersuara, "Saya dengar ada pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit Anda, apa Anda mencarinya?" tanyanya dengan sebuah cekikikan yang tercipta di ujung kalimatnya, "Saya tak menyangka Anda sebaik itu."

"Dia kekasihku," jawaban singkat dari dokter Kim, membuatnya dokter Choi terdiam.

Itu hanya sesaat, hingga tawa keluar dari mulutnya, "Benarkah? Saya dengar pasien tersebut seorang pria."

"Siwonnie~"

Ucapan dokter Choi, Choi Siwon terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan begitu manja.

Mata mereka berdua tertuju pada sosok pria manis yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati mereka, dan kini telah memeluk sebelah tangan Siwon dengan manja meski raut wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan.

"Kau lama sekali~" rengeknya manja.

"Kekasih Anda?" dokter Kim bertanya dengan mata yang menatap pria manis tersebut. Dan pria manis tersebut mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum lebar tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon. "Dia seorang pria?" lanjut Kim, yang berhasil membuat Siwon mendengus kesal, untuk selanjutnya dokter Kim segera meninggalkan mereka dengan sebuah tawa tertahan meski berakhir kembali wajah murung itu kembali.

"Dia siapa?" kembali pada Siwon dan kekasihnya yang melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hanya dokter miskin yang menyebalkan!"

**- isfa_id - **

Kembali, langkah seorang dokter Kim berhenti pada sebuah rumah sakit yang selalu membuatnya berharap bahwa orang yang ia sayangi berada di sana. Tapi kembali ia kecewa setelah ternyata orang yang tengah ia cari tak ada di sana.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya langkahnya membawanya menjauh dari tempat tersebut, dan kini kembali juga langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kim Kibum?"

Kim Kibum, ya, dokter Kim, ia memutar tubuhnya dan betapa terkejut dengan sebuah rona bahagia di wajahnya menatap seseorang di hadapannya, "Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" ucapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Kibum.

"Kapan kau kembali? Bukankah kau di Amerika?"

"Aku pulang," jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tanda pengenal yang melekat pada pakaian yang tengah ia gunakan, "Kau tak lihat heoh? Dokter Cho, dokter bedah nomor satu di rumah sakit ini!" lanjutnya bangga, membuat tawa menggelegar antara mereka berdua.

Hingga itu berakhir, dengan mereka berdua yang kini tengah terduduk di taman rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun bertugas.

"Jadi kau telah mencarinya sejauh ini?"

"Hem," jawab Kibum saat Kyuhyun melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan setelah ia menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan di sini, Seoul. "Seharunya ia melakukan kemoterapi sekarang."

Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain menepuk pundak Kibum guna memberikannya semangat.

"Aku hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja sekarang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sebuah senyum kecil tergambar di wajah Kibum saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Yang Kyuhyun sangat mengerti adalah, betapa sahabatnya ini sangat mencintai orang tersebut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kalimat itulah yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, membuat senyum Kibum kembali tercipta setelah kemurungan yang baru saja kembali menyelimutinya.

**- isfa_id -**

Seorang pria manis berdiri di depan sebuah cermin yang membuatnya dapat melihat wajah pucatnya sendiri. Matanya melirik pada sesuatu yang terjatuh pada baju putih yang tengah ia gunakan, sehelai rambut yang bertengger di sana.

Ia tersenyum sendu dengan jemarinya yang mengibaskan rambut tersebut, hingga kini sehelai rambut tersebut jatuh di depan kakinya.

Setetes air mata ikut keluar dari matanya, terlebih saat ia menyibak rambutnya, membuat berhelai-helai rambut terselip pada ruas jemarinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia segera mengibaskan tangannya, membiarkan helaian rambut tersebut menyingkir dari jemarinya. Dengan langkahnya yang segera keluar dari kediaman sederhananya setelah ia menarik sebuah topi guna menutupi kepalanya dari terik matahari yang segera menyengat tubuhnya.

**T.B.C**

**Pendek ya~**

**G' papa, karena ini belum resmi(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: I Will Always Love You**

**Pairing: KiHae with PenJae in this Chap**

**PenJae = Peniel x Sungjae (BtoB Couple)**

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum tersenyum seraya melepaskan stetoskop dari kedua telinganya dan menyimpannya dalam kantong seragam dokternya. "Tak apa-apa," ujarnya pada seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rawatnya.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dengan sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Dan juga satu kata yang ikut terucap, "Dia?"

"Hyungmu?"

"…"

"Aku salah?" ucap Kibum saat mendapati pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam mendengarkan kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya sebelumnya. "Dia sangat khawatir saat membawamu ke sini, jadi kukira dia saudaramu, tapi sepertinya aku salah."

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, "Dia tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, dia ada di luar, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia bahkan memaksaku untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan dengan sedikit rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Kembali sebuah senyum Kibum berikan dengan kaki yang kini melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dapat ia lihat pemuda lainnya yang tengah berdiri bersandar di sebelah pintu yang baru ia lewati dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk dan itu telah terjadi lebih dari tiga jam terhitung sejak pemuda tersebut membawa pemuda lainnya ke rumah sakit ini.

"Kau bisa masuk," ujar Kibum menegurnya, karena sebenarnya Kibum sama sekali tak melarang pemuda tersebut menemui seseorang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut bahkan sebelum orang tersebut siuman. Tetapi pemuda tersebut tak pernah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tersebut, bahkan tak membiarkan langkahnya pindah dari tempatnya berpijak.

Dan Kibumpun melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari lorong yang terselimuti hening itu.

**- isfa_id -**

'Sret.'

Kibum menarik sebuah kursi dan untuk selanjutnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi tersebut, berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berada di seberang meja kaca di depannya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sini?"

"Menyenangkan, dan tadi adalah pasien pertamaku," jawab Kibum tersenyum dengan meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja, "Terima kasih, Kyu."

Kyu? Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?

Ya, memang benar. Di sinilah Kibum berada sekarang, di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun memintanya untuk bekerja di sini, menemaninya, dan mungkin Kyuhyun juga bisa membantu mencari seseorang yang tengah ia cari selama ini. Terlebih, kota ini, ada salah satu hal yang pernah ia janjikan pada orang tersebut.

"_Aku ingin ke Seoul."_

"_Hem?"_

"_Iya, Kibumie, aku ingin ke sana."_

"…"

"_Aku suka di sini, laut, pantai, karang, ikan. Tapi aku juga ingin melihat gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, melihat bintang dari sana, pasti sangat indah. Kau harus membawaku ke sana suatu saat nanti. Ya?"_

"_Baiklah."_

"Bronkiektasis?" suara Kyuhyun mengembalikan jiwa Kibum dari ingatan masa lalunya.

Kibum melirik pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memperhatikan laporannya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja mengenai pasien yang baru saja ia tangani. "Ya, sepertinya dikarenakan tumor yang ada di paru-parunya."

**- isfa_id -**

"Hyung…"

Keheningan entah telah terjadi berapa lama di dalam ruang tersebut. Seseorang yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela itu tak bergeming sedari tadi, meski seseorang lainnya yang berada di dalam ruang tersebut terus memanggilnya.

"Hyung~"

Pemuda tersebut tetap tak bergeming, seakan menulikan telinganya dari panggilan seseorang yang tengah terduduk lesu di ranjang rawat ruang tersebut.

"Peniel hyung."

"…"

"Shin Dong Geun!"

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya? Yook Sung Jae!"

Shin Dong Geun. Ya, pemuda itu berteriak pada Sung Jae yang kini tengah terdiam dalam duduknya yang bahkan kini tak berani menatapnya.

"Peniel hyung," meski suara lemah itu menyebut namanya, nama yang selalu ia sebut bila memanggilnya, nama yang lebih suka ia sebutkan dibanding nama lain yang biasa orang gunakan untuk memanggilnya. Peniel, nama yang jauh lebih sering Sung Jae gunakan saat memanggilnya, Shin Dong Geun, orang yang selalu menemaninya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum, dokter muda itu kini tengah berada di ruangannya, ruangan yang baru dua hari ini ia tempati. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk pindah tugas dari rumah sakit Mokpo ke sini, inilah yang memang seharunya ia lakukan. Saat ini, ia tengah memperhatikan sebuah hasil rontgen yang ia tempelkan pada dinding kaca dengan cahaya lampu yang menyala, hingga gambar yang merupakan organ tubuh salah satu pasiennya dapat terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Oh, Kyu?" Kibum menoleh ke arah pintu dan menadapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di sana dengan kemeja putihnya. "Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, bronkiektasisnya disebabkan oleh tumor paru-parunya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera menempati kursi kosong di sebelah Kibum, "Bukan itu maksudku, kekasihmu."

"Belum ada perkembangan, belum ada petunjuk sama sekali," ucap Kibum pelan. Entah di mana sang pujaan hatinya itu bersembunyi. Kyuhyun telah meminta bantuan pada rekan dokternya untuk memberikan informasi bila saja mereka 'kedatangan' pasien penderita kanker darah dengan ciri-ciri yang telah ia beritahu. Bahkan Kibumpun telah meminta tolong pada rekan dokternya di Mokpo untuk membantunya, tapi ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan informasi apapun.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun seakan dia sedang bertanya ke arah mana pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan menunjuk hasil rontgen itu dengan lirikan matanya. Karena sebenarnya dia tak ingin membuat Kibum terlalu larut dengan kegelisahannya.

"Tumornya termasuk jinak, jadi aku hanya akan melakukan operasi pengangkatan. Dan bila perlu aku akan melakukan drainase postural setelah operasinya berhasil."

Tawa Kyuhyun terdengar, tawa kecil yang membuat Kibum terdiam menatapnya.

"Tak salah bila banyak dari teman-teman kita mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat Kim Kibum," ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menatap rontgen yang masih berada pada tempatnya. "Kau bisa dengan cepat mengambil keputusan," lanjutnya dan kini beralih menatap wajah Kibum. "Andai saja Siwon tak mencabut beasiswamu, kau pasti akan menjadi dokter yang paling hebat di Korea."

**- isfa_id -**

_Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kibum sejak ia menapaki kediamannya, terlebih saat ia mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri diam membelakanginya memandang matahari senja yang sesaat lagi akan menyembunyikan sinarnya agar dapat memberikan cahaya kebahagiaan esok hari._

"_Eum~" pemuda itu terlonjak meski dengan sebuah senyum merekah saat Kibum tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang._

"_Aku berjanji akan membawamu ke Seoul."_

"_Kibumie."_

"_Tapi tak sekarang, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lagi."_

_Pemuda tersebut, yang masih berada dalam pelukan Kibum meski yang kini sedikit melonggar dikarenakan tubuhnya yang meminta jedah agar bisa membalik posisinya itu bertanya, "Kenapa?"_

"_Aku akan ke Amerika, melanjutkan kuliahku."_

"_Heoh?"_

"_Aku mendapatkan beasiswa," ujar Kibum dengan rona kebahagiaan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya._

"_Benarkah?" pemuda tersebut tak kalah antusias mendapatkan berita tersebut._

_Tapi kemudian Kibum terdiam memandang pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan kedua tangannya yang kini menangkup wajah manis tersebut. "Tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu."_

"_Tak apa, lagipula kau akan kembali menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat kelak, dan akan bekerja di rumah sakit ternama di Korea, dan kau… akan mengajakku ke Seoul, aku akan menunggumu."_

"_Hae~" Kibum menekan kedua tangannya pada wajah Donghae membuat wajah Donghae terlihat lucu dan semakin menggemaskan, terlebih dengan tawa yang keluar dari bibir indah itu hingga membuat Kibum mencuri satu kecupan di sana. "Aku mencintaimu."_

**- isfa_id -**

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku tak apa-apa."

Peniel mengusap wajah Sung Jae yang terlihat sedikit pucat dengan sangat lembut. "Tapi mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku berencana akan mengatakannya padamu, tapi setelah aku sembuh."

"Kau membuatku takut, kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir saat melihatmu kesulitan bernafas."

"Aku tak apa-apa Hyung, dan aku berjanji operasi ini akan berhasil."

Hingga di sinilah seorang Yook Sung Jae berada, di atas sebuah ranjang operasi dalam keadaan tubuh yang ditutupi selimut berwarna hijau. Wajahnya memutar dengan mata yang menangkap setiap sudut ruangan. Semua alat operasi yang sama sekali tak ia tahu berada di sana, pisau bedah, jarum suntik, kantung darah dan sebagainya. Juga ia dapat melihat beberapa suster dengan pakaian juga masker berwarna hijau, tengah mengecek setiap alat yang ada di sana.

'Trek.'

Pintu ruang operasi itupun terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kibum dengan kedua tangannya yang basah setelah ia membersihkan bagian tubuhnya tersebut sebelum memulai operasi. Seorang suster terlihat mendekatinya dengan membawa handuk steril dan segera mengeringkan kedua tangannya untuk selanjutnya segera memasangkan baju operasi, masker dan juga sarung tangan plastic yang menandakan operasi ini akan segera berlangsung.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya pada Sung Jae setelah ia berada di samping pasiennya tersebut.

"Apa dia di luar?"

Sebuah senyum Kibum torehkan sebagai jawaban 'ya' meski tak dapat terlihat dikarenakan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, tapi itu tampak dari matanya yang sedikit menyipit membuat Sung Jae tersenyum sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam saat seorang suster membiusnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak Kibum melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor pada paru-paru Sung Jae yang kini merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan kinipun Kibum kembali 'mengunjunginya' guna memeriksa keadaannya. "Merasa lebih baik."

"Ya, tapi kadang masih sedikit sesak."

Kembali sebuah senyuman Kibum persembahkan pada Sung Jae yang membuat pemuda itupun ikut tersenyum dengan Peniel yang sedikit… tak suka mungkin. Dan itu membuat Sung Jae memberikan wajah cemberut padanya.

Kibum memeriksa kondisi tubuh Sung Jae dan juga kantung inpusnya. "Semua baik-baik saja, bila dalam 24 jam kau masih sering merasa sesak, kita bisa melakukan drainase postural."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Peniel yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Kibum yang dengan seksama memeriksa kondisi Sung Jae.

"Terapi pengobatan untuk membuang dahak, dan ini dilakukan secara teratur setiap hari sebelum makan pagi dan malam, atau dapat juga dilakukan satu sampai dua jam setelah makan. Kita akan melakukannya dengan posisi berbaring yang berbeda-beda setiap menitnya, ini akan berfungsi untuk membantu nafas kembali normal."

Peniel mengangguk mendengar semua penjelasan Kibum yang membuat Sung Jae tertawa kecil.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Peniel ketus.

"Tak usah mengangguk seperti itu bila kau tidak mengerti," jawab Sung Jae yang sukses membuat Peniel menatapnya kesal dengan sebuah senyum yang kembali tergambar pada wajah tampan sang dokter muda, Kim Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

'Bruk.'

Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur busanya yang berbalut sprai berwarna hijau lembut tersebut.

Sudah seminggu dia berada di sini, Seoul, tapi dia masih tak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Donghae. Bahkan berkali-kali ia menghubungi rekan-rekannya di Mokpo dan tetap ia tak mendapatkan kabar baik apapun.

Sudut matanya tertuju pada bagian kosong di sebelahnya. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan pujaan hatinya itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa lagi memeluk tubuh indah itu setiap kali ia tertidur. Ia merindukan aroma keringat yang keluar dari tiap pori-pori tubuh Donghae, merindukan hembusan nafasnya yang selalu menyentuh dadanya setiap ia akan dan terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Ia, merindukan semuanya.

Hingga akhirnya wajah sedih itu kembali terlukis di sana, wajah murung itu kembali datang saat Kibum mengingat bagaimana ia mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya tak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

**- isfa_id -**

'_Tuk tuk tuk.'_

_Donghae berkali-kali memukul kepala Kibum dikarenakan tubuhnya merasa berat akan bobot yang menimpanya._

"_Kau terlihat sangat manis malam ini."_

_Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kibum mencoba menggodanya._

"_Sangat manis."_

_Sesegera mungkin Donghae memalingkan wajahnya saat Kibum berusaha mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibirnya._

_Kibumpun menarik wajah Donghae hingga kini tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Dibelainya dengan lembut setiap lekukan wajah dari seseorang yang tubuhnya terpenjara di bawah tubuhnya. Membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap usapan itu._

_Tak perlu waktu lama sepertinya hingga sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir Donghae saat dengan sengaja Kibum menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat sebuah pergesekkan dari kedua bagian tubuh sensitif mereka._

"_Kibum!" Donghae membentak dan segera mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauhinya untuk selanjutnya ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya, terduduk di sisi ranjang mereka._

_Kibum segera memeluk tubuh Donghae sebelum tubuh itu semakin menjauhinya. "Kenapa?"_

"_Aku sedang tak ingin melakukannya."_

"_Walaupun sebentar? Aku membutuhkanmu malam ini."_

"_Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau pakai saat kau menginginkannya."_

"_Hae, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."_

_Mereka berdua terdiam dengan Donghae yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya menatap wajah murung Kibum. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" sebuah pertanyaan Donghae lontarkan pada Kibum yang kini memeluknya._

"_Maaf, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku."_

"_Hem?"_

"_Aku mungkin tak akan pernah bisa mengajakmu ke Seoul, karena aku tak akan mungkin bisa bekerja di sana. Dan aku tak akan bisa menjadi dokter hebat seperti harapanmu."_

"_Kibumie, apa maksudmu?"_

"_Beasiswaku dibatalkan."_

_Donghae terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya membuat Kibum merasa sangat bersalah membuat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu kecewa._

_Tentu saja Donghae akan kecewa, karena Kibum tahu berapa besar keinginan Donghae untuk pergi ke Seoul, dan juga betapa sangat besarnya keinginan Donghae melihatnya sukses dengan sebuah predikat dokter nomor satu di Korea._

"_Maaf," ujar Kibum lemah._

_Tapi itu tak berhasil membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum._

"_Hae, sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku berjanji, meski aku tak mendapatkan beasiswa itu, aku akan membawamu ke Seoul suatu saat nanti._

_Hening itu berlangsung lama, hingga tiba-tiba Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang membuat Kibum mengernyit karena sebuah aliran darah terlihat keluar dari hidung Donghae._

_Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya membuat Kibum segera menariknya membiarkan Donghae tetap menunduk. "Jangan mendongak! Itu akan membuat darahnya masuk ke paru-parumu."_

_Donghae menurut, membiarkan kepalanya menunduk dengan Kibum yang kini menjepit hidungnya membuatnya segera memukul keras tangan Kibum karena ia yang tak bisa bernafas._

"_Ambil nafas lewat mulut."_

_Kembali Donghae menurut, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar paru-parunya tak kehilangan udara._

_Kibum terus melakukan itu selama sepuluh menit, untuk selanjutnya ia mencoba melihat kondisi hidung Donghae apakah masih mengeluarkan darah atau tidak. Diapun segera mengampil beberapa tisu untuk membersihkan darah yang terdapat antara hidung dan mulut Donghae setelah memastikan darah itu sudah berhenti._

_Donghaepun melakukan hal yang sama, ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari meja nakasnya dan berusaha membersihkan darah yang berada dalam lubang hidungnya meski Kibum segera menghentikannya. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, sebaiknya bersihkan dengan air."_

_Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan ia segera turun dari tempat tidur mereka sementara Kibum menarik sprai biru yang kini terdapat noda darah Donghae._

**- isfa_id -**

'_Leukimia.'_

_Itulah yang Kibum dapatkan saat ia membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit setelah mendapati Donghae yang kembali mimisan._

_Dengan hangat ia genggam tangan Donghae yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidurnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang," bisiknya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Donghae dan segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi tempat tidur dengan jemari yang tak sedikitpun melepaskan genggamannya._

**T.B.C**

**Ngehehe~ saya datang dengan FF yang… entahlah!**

**Bila ada kesalahan di dalamnya saya mohon maaf. Terlebih dalam istilah-istilah kedokterannya.**

**Eum~ sedikit PenJae di dalamnya, berharap kalian suka, dan kemungkinan untuk chap berikutnya adalah BangZelo, xD**

**Tapi jangan berharap FF ini cepat dilanjutkan, ngahahahahaha~**

**Dan juga, maaf karena banyak FF yang belum dapat saya lanjutkan, untuk itu mungkin sekalian kalian bisa menuliskan FF mana yang sepertinya harus saya lanjutkan terlebih dahulu, lol.**

**Silahkah, meskipun mungkin tidak akan dalam waktu dekat diselesaikan, tapi itu mungkin dapat dijadikan prioritas utama untuk dilanjutkan.**

***bahasaku ngalay* #plak**

**Thinkyu ^^**


End file.
